


The Heart Of Everything

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Sadish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Heart of Everything-Within Temptation(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Heart Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The Heart of Everything-Within Temptation(Pandora)

Jazz stands on the cliff overlooking the ocean. So many things he wanted to tell the black and white mech who was set to arrive in a few human minutes. So many things that would have to wait until the other was . . . the sky lights with a fiery ball entering the Earth’s atmosphere. He was here. The deathly silence of what would be the Autobots chattering over the comms tells him what he now is. He watches as the entry pod splashes down in the water. Optimus Prime can be seen swimming toward the mech emerging. Doorwings fold out as the mech finishes transforming to robot mode. Jazz watches as the Prime leads the mech to the shore. The mech’s ice blue optics glances up at the cliff. Jazz turns away, misty form dissolving in the breeze. Something’s would have to wait when they could be together.


End file.
